


Refuge inopiné

by Marth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Stiles, Gay Male Character, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Rain, Teacher i'd like to fuck, Teacher-Student Relationship, Two Shot, starris
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marth/pseuds/Marth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après avoir trop bu à une fête, Stiles déambule au bord de la route, se glisse à l'arrière d'une voiture avant de tomber nez à nez avec Harris. Incapables de rejoindre la ville à cause des routes coupées par la tempête s'abattant dans la région, ils sont contraints de passer la nuit ensemble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refuge inopiné

**Author's Note:**

> c'est un "two-shot" donc il y aura une deuxième partie (En gros, au lieu de faire un Onsehot de 25k de mots, je divise en deux). Cela ne se finit pas "comme cela", je rassure. C'est assez long, je sais.
> 
> Il n'y a pas de temporalité particulière. Stiles est Stiles et Harris est juste Harris.

La ville de Beacon Hills était située dans les montagnes de l'État. Durant l'hiver, de fortes précipitations et des vents très violents pouvaient la frapper pendant plusieurs jours. La météo locale avertissait les habitants par un avis de tempête tout en les conseillant de rester chez eux ou de sortir que pour le strict nécessaire. Il était de notoriété publique que les créatures surnaturelles présentes au moment des fortes pluies préféraient rester dans leur tanière avec leur famille. Même un loup-garou Alpha ne tenterait pas de sortir le bout de son museau.

Le vent a commencé à souffler dans les alentours de vingt et une heures trente. Les branches des arbres aux abords des grands axes de la ville bougeaient d'un côté puis de l'autre, perdant de temps à autre leurs dernières feuilles colorées de l'automne. Les voitures des habitants les plus téméraires se déportaient sur le côté à chaque rafale de plus ou moins fort.

La météo avait annoncé que la tempête durerait toute la soirée et que la pluie allait remplacer par ensuite le vent violent. Pas de tornades, pas de grêles, pas d'orage. C'était déjà cela.

Stiles titubait sur le bord d'une petite route de campagne à l'extérieur de la ville. Il avait un sourire idiot au coin des lèvres, la tête qui bourdonnait et une démarche catastrophique. Ses pieds se déportaient sur la droite puis sur la gauche ensuite il arborait une démarche militaire en utilisant ses bras comme balancier. L'adolescent s'arrêtait tous les dix mètres pour s'extasier sur un rocher ou sur un arbre déraciné par le vent. Il se mettait à rire à gorge déployée avant de continuer sa route en fredonnant une musique de son film préféré. Il sautait à cloche-pied puis plus ou moins à pied joint quand il rencontrait une flaque d'eau. Il faisait volte-face, tirait la langue au reflet boueux qu'il distinguait dans l'eau croupie avant de reprendre son chemin.

Il était bien incapable de se rendre compte de la température ambiante avoisinante les trois degrés Celsius au maximum ni même du danger de se promener en pleine nuit, sans lampe de poche, aux abords d'une forêt avec comme seule compagnie que le bruit de ses propres pas sur le bitume et de temps à autre, sur la terre légèrement boueuse. Il portait qu'un pantalon noir, des rangers de la même couleur qui avaient virée au brun et un polo rouge dont la manche droite était parsemée de résidu de vomissure.

Arrivé à un croisement, il s'arrêta net en joignant les pieds dans un garde-à-vous grotesque. Il jeta un œil d'un côté puis de l'autre avant de faire volte-face. Il remarqua un panneau indiquant la direction de Beacon Hills et il pouffa en le désignant du doigt.

La nausée le tirailla soudainement le ventre. Il se cambra, porta la main devant sa bouche. Il s'appuya sur le panneau avant de vomir.

Les jambes tremblantes, transpirant de la tête au pied, Stiles ne put réfréner les hoquets provenant de son estomac. Le contenu de celui-ci se dispersa à ses pieds et Stiles crut un instant qu'il ne restait presque plus rien dans son ventre qui pouvait être rejeté. Il se frotta les lèvres du revers de la manche droite avant de secouer vivement la tête. Il se donna une claque, tourna les talons et s'engagea sur une route à sa droite.

Le vent lui balaya le visage et il frissonna des pieds à la tête sans pour autant arrêter sa démarche de poupée désarticulée.

Il s'arrêta net et inclina la tête sur le côté dans un air réfléchi.

Au loin, à moins d'une centaine de mètres du jeune homme, un arbre était couché en travers de la route. Une voiture noire était stationnée juste devant et dont les feux de détresses éclairaient la route d'une lumière orangée. Stiles marcha en titubant avant d'être pris à nouveau de haut-le-cœur. Il agrippa son estomac d'une main et cacha ses lèvres de l'autre. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux avant d'être à nouveau secoué de vomissement. Il prit appui sur une main, l'estomac se contractant avec force. Il n'avait plus rien dans le ventre, mais continuait à rejeter un liquide jaunâtre.

Bon sang, il n'aurait pas dû boire autant juste pour une histoire de pari stupide avec des camarades de classe. Avoir une migraine d'enfer, l'estomac en vrac et cette impression qu'un rien devînt terriblement intéressant ou hilarant n'avait rien de si extraordinaire. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne pour lui faire la morale. Personne pour lui tirer les oreilles que boire à son âge était illégale. Personne pour le secouer et le mettre la tête sous l'eau pour lui faire retrouver ses esprits.

Il n'y avait que ce vent violent, ce froid qui lui ankylosait chaque muscle, cette nuit sans lune et ce sentiment stupide d'être totalement perdu à quelques kilomètres de chez lui.

Son téléphone portable ? Il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir sur lui. Tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir était qu'il l'avait lancé dans un grand bol de jus d'orange en vantant les mérites d'appareil résistant à tout. Une fois dans le liquide, le téléphone avait coulé au fond du bol et Stiles s'était contenté de hausser les épaules avant de sauter sur place. Il avait eu tort, mais cela n'avait pas été le plus important à ce moment-là. Non. Son téléphone portable ne marchait plus, mais tout ce qui l'avait intéressé était une grande bouteille de vodka dont le verre bleu était parsemé de petites perles blanches servant de décorations. Il l'avait englouti en trois fois avant de sortir prendre l'air. Il avait laissé sa voiture garée à l'entrée du bâtiment où s'était déroulé ce rassemblement illégal d'adolescents prêts à tout pour se saouler à quelques jours des grandes vacances « pour décompresser ». Il avait déambulé entre les véhicules du parking avant de tituber en suivant un sentier boueux. Il s'était rapidement retrouvé sur une longue route de campagne. Il n'avait pas fait demi-tour. Il ne l'avait jamais envisagé. Il avait simplement continué à marcher, s'arrêtant parfois pour discuter avec un écureuil ou un rat un peu trop curieux.

Combien de temps avait-il marché avant de trouver cette voiture noire stationnée ? Une heure ? Deux heures ? Avait-il tourné en rond ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Son cerveau était focalisé sur les feux de détresses clignotant rapidement devant ses yeux.

Il se leva, épousseta son pantalon de la main non sans louper plusieurs fois le tissu dans un geste peu précis. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, utilisant son bras comme balancier. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il enviait son meilleur ami qui ne pouvait plus subir les effets de l'alcool. D'un côté, c'était assez triste dans le sens où Scott ne pouvait pas expérimenter une marche sinueuse, la gueule de bois et la capacité surdéveloppée de trouver tout et n'importe quoi très intéressant tout en perdant certains remparts.

Durant les derniers mois, Stiles avait bu de l'alcool durant les fêtes organisées par Lydia. Pas de quoi le rendre saoul, cela dit. Juste assez pour sourire bêtement, mais pas assez pour faire n'importe quoi comme jeter volontairement son téléphone dans du jus ou de longer une route de campagne en pleine nuit, seul et sans moyen de transport. Et si un loup-garou Alpha lui sautait soudainement à la gorge à un embranchement ? Ou un tueur en série ? Ou pire, son père à bord de sa voiture de Shérif ? Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son pauvre père était derrière son bureau à pianoter des rapports d'autopsie pratiquée sur des victimes de loups-garou sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée que Beacon Hills était infestée de ce genre de bestioles désagréables. Un jour, peut-être, Stiles mettra son père dans la confidence. En attendant, il profitait encore de l'accalmie provoquée par l'ignorance de son père au sujet de Scott et de sa lycanthropie. Il savait pertinemment bien que cela ne durerait pas. Un jour ou l'autre, il pourra se confier à son pauvre père sur tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le retour de Derek Hale.

L'adolescent tituba légèrement avant de s'approcher du coffre de la voiture stationnée à deux mètres de lui. Il tendit les bras comme s'il était désormais un zombie dans un mauvais film, prêt à s'accrocher à la première chose qui lui effleura les doigts. Un large sourire aux lèvres, il ferma les yeux tout en continuant sa route. Une rafale lui balaya le visage et le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Il s'en moqua éperdument. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était cette étrange voiture noire. Il était bien incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit au-delà du coffre. Peut-être que le conducteur se trouvait à l'intérieur. Peut-être avait-il fui après la chute de cet arbre ?

Stiles pouffa quand son pied gauche tapa maladroitement dans son voisin. Il perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse en s'affalant sur le coffre noir. Il se hissa en se mordant le bout de la langue. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis que son estomac commençait à retrouver un semblant d'activité normale. Le vent lui fouetta à nouveau le visage et l'adolescent secoua la tête avant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre sur ses jambes. Il plissa des yeux, tentant de distinguer l'intérieur de la voiture plongée dans le noir. Utilisant la carcasse du véhicule comme point d'appui, il marcha doucement en direction de l'habitacle, côté conducteur. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour éternuer. Il garda quelques secondes la tête penchée en avant et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver un caillou à ses pieds plutôt fascinants. Il se baissa pour le ramasser. Le caillou était tout ce qui avait de plus banal. Rien ne ressemblait plus à un caillou qu'un autre caillou. Stiles se demanda s'il y avait des passionnés de cailloux comme il y avait des passionnés de timbres ou de boîte de fromage. Il tira la langue au minuscule morceau de pierre et le lança en direction de l'arbre. Le caillou fit plusieurs fois ricochet sur le sol avant de disparaître entre deux grosses branches couchées sur le sol. Stiles éternua une seconde fois et se frotta le nez du revers de la main. Il bascula la tête en arrière, savourant l'air frais sur son visage.

Ses doigts caressèrent le métal de la carcasse, s'arrêtant de temps à autre aux embranchements avant de se poser sur la poignée de la porte côté conducteur. Stiles cligna des yeux avant de saisir la petite barre de fer noire entre ses doigts fins. Il sourit à lui-même, compta jusqu'à cinq dans sa tête avant de tirer la poignée vers lui. La portière s'ouvrit à sa grande surprise. Il se prit le haut de ladite portière sur le bout du nez. Il porta sa main droite à l'endroit douloureux avant de maugréer un juron à l'encontre de la voiture.

Il n'y avait personne dans le véhicule. Stiles massa son nez avant de s'y glisser. Il ferma la portière derrière lui en s'y prenant à deux fois pour attraper la poignée d'intérieure.

Ses mains se promenèrent sur le tableau de bord, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'elles devaient trouver. Il leva la tête et tendit le bras en direction du rétroviseur. Ses doigts touchèrent l'interrupteur du plafonnier. La lumière jaunâtre l'aveugla quelques secondes. Il battit des paupières avant de secouer vivement la tête. Il se frotta les yeux tandis qu'il s'habituait doucement à l'éclairage. Des tâches dansaient devant ses yeux quand il reconnut des trousseaux de clefs juste au-dessus de son genou droit. Le propriétaire de la voiture les avait laissés sur le contact. Il ne devait pas être loin.

Stiles inclina la tête sur le côté, effleurant les clefs du bout des doigts. Il se demanda laquelle servait à ouvrir la boîte aux lettres, laquelle pour la porte d'entrée — était-ce une clef de maison ou d'un appartement ? — laquelle pour un casier et laquelle servant de double d'une ancienne habitation. Il caressa le porte-clefs en forme de chat roux en position assise, sa queue touffue lui encerclant les pattes. D'un geste brusque, il tenta de retirer le contact avant de comprendre qu'il devait tourner dans un sens avant de pouvoir retirer la clef et couper le moteur. Les feux de détresse étaient toujours allumés et illuminaient les abords de la route et le grand arbre en travers. Stiles éteignit le plafonnier et tritura la radio. Il se donna une claque sur le front, se traitant silencieusement de crétin. Il remit le contact sans démarrer la voiture avant de se glisser sur le siège passager. Il eut du mal à rapatrier ses jambes. L'une d'elles se cogna contre le volant avant d'être ramenée auprès de sa jumelle. Le jeune homme se pencha à nouveau sur la radio et toucha les boutons un peu au hasard. Il réussit à l'allumer tandis qu'un bruit sourd lui avertit d'une rafale plutôt violente. Il se frotta les mains en frissonnant des pieds à la tête par réflexe.

La radio crachota à la recherche d'une station. Stiles appuya de l'index sur le bouton du volume et le mit au minimum. Il se tourna et se mit en position fœtale dans son siège, ramenant les bras vers son visage. Les effets de l'alcool commençaient à disparaître petit à petit. Stiles n'avait plus l'estomac noué et cette impression d'être sur un bateau.

En temps normal, il n'aurait pas approché cette voiture. Il se serait demandé où était passé son conducteur : était-il vivant ? Avait il été attaqué ? Personne ne laisserait son véhicule avec les feux de détresse et la clef sur le contact. Il ne devait pas être loin. Peut-être était-il parti se soulager dans les buissons. Peut-être était-il parti sur une colline pour appeler du secours. Pourquoi une colline, Stiles n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Ou alors, une meute de loups l'avait kidnappé et était en train de le dévorer dans un bosquet plus loin.

Stiles bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il changea de position, mettant les pieds sur le tableau de bord. Ne trouvant pas cette nouvelle position confortable, il se renfrogna dans son siège. Il s'étira en long et en large. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. Peut-être que ses camarades de classe s'étaient rendu compte de sa disparition et qu'ils étaient à sa recherche. En tout cas, ils ne feront pas l'erreur de prévenir la police vu le nombre de bouteilles d'alcool qui jonchaient sur le sol du bâtiment où avait lieu le rassemblement. L'adolescent était même certain avoir vu de la drogue ou autres chose de tout autant illégal. Il n'y avait pas touché même en étant au sommet de son ivresse. Pour cela, son subconscient avait été plus fort que tout le reste.

Stiles se pencha à nouveau vers le trousseau de clefs et donna un coup du bout de l'index sur le chat qui se balança. Durant une fraction de seconde, sa mémoire l'informa qu'il avait déjà vu ce port-clef quelque part. C'était très flou néanmoins, avec un cerveau embrumé par l'alcool, il était tout aussi possible qu'il confonde un moment datant d'à peine cinq minutes avec un autre datant de plusieurs mois. Il haussa les épaules. Ce genre de porte-clefs devait être très courant même si cela ne s'accordait pas avec le véhicule sombre et parfaitement entretenu. Il s'imaginait plutôt un trousseau retenu par un porte-clef basique comme un en forme de marque de voitures de luxe ou bien ce genre de chose idiote transparente qui permettait d'y glisser une photo de sa progéniture.

Il se tourna vers la banquette arrière et s'y glissa non sans encombre, toujours un problème de jambes peu obéissantes. Il se retrouva allongé sur le ventre avant de réussir à s'asseoir convenablement derrière le siège conducteur. Il examina la banquette à tâtons et ses doigts se refermèrent sur du tissu. Il l'agrippa et le ramena au niveau de son visage, là où la lumière des feux de détresse éclairait suffisamment. Il cligna des yeux. Il eut du mal à identifier une simple veste noire. Il fouilla les poches à la recherche d'un portefeuille sans succès. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien fouiller la boîte à gant et y dénicher les papiers du véhicule pour en découvrir le propriétaire, mais cette perspective lui avait totalement échappé. Il fixa un long moment cette veste à un mètre à peine de son visage avant de caresser le tissu du bout des doigts. L'alcool l'aidant une nouvelle fois, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à lui-même. Il roula le vêtement en boule et le positionna à l'autre extrémité de la banquette. Il s'allongea de tout son long et posa la tête sur son coussin improvisé. Une odeur agréable d'after-shave se dégageait de la veste. Stiles se mit sur le côté, ramenant les mains au niveau du visage, calant les genoux le mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Il ferma les yeux tandis que la radio trouva une fréquence exploitable. Ce n'était que des bulletins de la météo locale qui relayaient les informations sur la tempête, les routes bloquées et les conseils aux habitants de la région.

Stiles plaça un bras en dessous du vêtement, calant un peu mieux sa tête. Il bâilla derechef et s'abandonna doucement au sommeil.

Les événements de la soirée passèrent en accéléré devant ses yeux. D'abord le visage de Lydia toujours aussi radieuse, les cheveux noués en une tresse sublime, portant une robe blanche parsemée de motifs à fleurs. Elle lui avait ouvert la porte et lui avait murmuré à l'oreille de faire attention où il mettait les pieds. Stiles lui avait souri avant de la complimenter sur sa tenue. Puis ce pari. Le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas très bien des règles ou de la récompense. De toute façon, il était à peu près certain de l'avoir remporté haut la main. Et quoique fût cette récompense, il en faisait maintenant totalement fi, allongé de cette manière dans la voiture d'un inconnu.

Il frissonna de la tête au pied avant de se retourner. Le vent, le bruit des feuilles, l'estomac vide et serein, Stiles s'endormit.

Dans son sommeil, il se tourna sur le dos puis posa une jambe à côté de la banquette. Il se mit à ronfler, la bouche grande ouverte. Le visage de Lydia lui apparut en rêve et les muscles de son visage eurent le réflexe de se contracter pour lui faire afficher un sourire béat. Toujours endormi, il tendit le bras pour effleurer la joue de la jeune fille dans son subconscient. Il murmura son prénom avant de laisser retomber le bras sur son ventre. Il changea à nouveau de position, ramenant ses mains au niveau de son visage avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Son subconscient l'amena au cœur de la fête. Il aperçut Lydia se faufiler entre deux personnes en train de s'embrasser. Il inclina la tête sur le côté d'un air perplexe avant de lui emboîter le pas. Il se cogna contre quelqu'un, fit quelques pas de recul avant de reprendre sa route.

Dans la voiture, il se retrouva sur le dos, le bras derrière la tête et l'autre positionné contre un des dossiers de la banquette arrière.

Dans son rêve, ses jambes eurent du mal à rattraper la jeune fille qui s'était cachée derrière une porte en gloussant. Il se jeta gentiment sur elle, collant son visage contre le sien. Lydia l'observa intensément avant de lui afficher un large sourire. Elle lui mit l'index sur les lèvres avant de s'agenouiller. Stiles cligna des yeux tandis qu'il sentit que la jeune fille passa entre ses jambes à quatre pattes avant de courir à nouveau vers la foule. L'hyperactif fit volte-face, parcourant les alentours du regard. Où était-elle passée ? Il arpenta une grande salle dont le parquet grinça sous ses pas tandis que l'assistance ne fit pas attention à lui, riant, buvant, dansant et s'enlaçant.

Il fit un tour sur lui-même avant de lever les bras à mi-hauteur et de les relâcher d'un geste las. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait être la jeune fille. Il trouva soudainement très intéressant un grand plat rempli d'un liquide vert pomme posé sur une table basse au milieu de la pièce. Il se pencha, distingua son reflet avec difficulté avant d'y plonger la main.

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut, secoua vivement la tête avant de tressaillir. Il se frotta les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer avant de se tourner en direction du poste radio qui passait des bulletins météorologiques pas très rassurants. Il cligna des yeux, leva un sourcil sceptique, cherchant dans un coin de sa mémoire embrumée pourquoi il avait allumé la radio. Il se pencha vers le tableau de bord, chercha à tâtons le bouton pour éteindre la radio.

Quand ses doigts l'effleurèrent et rendirent silencieux l'habitacle, le jeune homme se figea. Il entendit quelque chose : des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Sans réfléchir, il s'allongea sur le côté, tenant la veste noire près de son visage, l'odeur d'after-shave étrangement rassurante toujours présente.

Il déglutit avec peine tandis que son corps sembla évacuer de mieux en mieux l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Il avait un mal de crâne affreux ainsi qu'une soif terrible et une faim plutôt modérée. Il tendit l'oreille, plissa les yeux avant de porter mécaniquement sa manche à ses lèvres.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la portière côté conducteur et l'estomac de Stiles se tordit sous l'effet de la peur — il était bien incapable de comprendre pourquoi il avait soudainement aussi peur. Son cerveau retrouvait petit à petit un fonctionnement logique, lui avertissant que sa présence dans la voiture d'un étranger lui donnait des points négatifs en instinct de survie. Stiles ramena les genoux au niveau de sa poitrine, attendant tout en mâchouillant la manche de son polo rouge. Quelqu'un prit place derrière le volant et referma la portière derrière lui.

Stiles ne pouvait pas voir la tête de la personne d'où il se trouvait sans se mettre sur les coudes et de ce fait, se faire repérer. Il se concentra sur sa respiration, tentant d'être aussi discret qu'une souris à quelques centimètres d'un énorme serpent. Il sourit malgré lui en imaginant la tête de la personne en le découvrant allongé dans sa voiture. Après tout, ce n'était pas de la faute du fils du Shérif si la voiture n'était pas verrouillée et que de ce fait, n'importe qui pouvait s'y glisser. Pire : les clefs étaient toujours sur le contact. Si Stiles n'avait pas été si éméché, peut-être aurait-il essayé de voler la voiture. Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas son genre. Ou peut-être si la situation était critique du genre attaques de lézards mutants ou de loups-garou mal lunés.

Il sourit à nouveau, étouffant un gloussement. Il plaqua une main glaciale sur ses lèvres tandis que le conducteur retira son manteau. Sans se détourner les yeux de la route, celui-ci jeta d'un geste agacé le vêtement sur la banquette arrière, cachant par la même occasion Stiles. Ce dernier le remercia en pensée et se détendit légèrement.

Le manteau était chaud et possédait la même odeur apaisante que la veste noire qui servait de coussin à l'hyperactif. Celui-ci cherchait un moyen de se montrer sans risquer de se prendre un coup sur le nez par un effet de surprise. Si la personne avait été un loup-garou, Stiles aurait déjà été découvert. C'était plutôt une bonne chose. Peut-être que le propriétaire du véhicule voulait simplement se mettre à l'abri de la tempête pendant quelques minutes avant de retourner dehors ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé sa voiture sans surveillance ? Peut-être cherchait-il simplement un moyen de contourner l'arbre couché sur la route ?

La personne — que Stiles put identifier comme étant un homme au vu de sa stature — mit le moteur en route, arrêta les feux de détresse et enclencha la marche arrière. Stiles se recroquevilla le plus qu'il le pouvait sous le manteau, cachant son visage avec les bras. Les pneus de la voiture crissèrent pendant le demi-tour. L'adolescent essaya le mieux qu'il le pouvait de rester parfaitement immobile durant la manœuvre tandis que son estomac lui rappela que non seulement il était totalement vide, mais qu'une nouvelle nausée fulgurante n'était pas à exclure. Stiles se pinça les lèvres, portant sa main droite sur son ventre. Il se répéta intérieurement que tout allait bien et que non, il n'allait pas vomir dans la voiture d'un étranger tout cela, car le conducteur avait pris un tournant de manière trop brusque.

L'homme arrêta la voiture à un carrefour tandis qu'une pluie d'abord discrète puis torrentielle s'abattit. Les prévisions météo avaient certifié que le vent violent serait remplacé plus tard dans la soirée par des pluies diluviennes. Peut-être une bonne chose en soi, cela évitera un nouvel arbre arraché bloquant la chaussée. Stiles esquissa un nouveau sourire avant de fermer les yeux.

Quand l'homme mit en marche les essuie-glace, Stiles eut un haut-le-cœur. Il porta à nouveau une main sur ses lèvres, sentant son estomac se contracter.

Ce n'était pas le moment. Non. Il n'avait plus rien dans le ventre depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Il se força de penser à quelques choses de rassurant, de joyeux, de serein. Lydia. Oui. Il devait penser à Lydia, à son sourire, à sa longue chevelure blond-Vénitien et à sa démarche parfaite. Peut-être à Scott, cet idiot de meilleur ami qui devait être en train de nettoyer la clinique vétérinaire en se demandant sans doute ce que faisait Stiles.

Il compta jusqu'à dix avant de pousser un juron en pensée. Et, avant que le conducteur pût engager la voiture sur une autre route, Stiles sortit de sa cachette en jetant le manteau sur le côté. Il ouvrit la portière arrière d'un geste paniqué.

Sans se préoccuper de la pluie, du vent, du froid et du regard tétanisé et écarquillé du conducteur de la voiture noire, il s'appuya sur le coffre et se laissa aller. Il ne fut même pas certain d'avoir régurgité quelque chose, mais les toussotements et les contractions qui l'assaillirent de tous les côtés furent plus violents que la dernière fois. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, les larmes perlant aux yeux, totalement trempé par la pluie, Stiles tremblait comme une feuille. Il n'entendit pas le conducteur sortir de la voiture ni même sa voix abasourdie et étrangement familière.

Stiles sourit à lui-même devant la stupidité de la situation. Ah ! Juste pour un pari, un simple pari d'adolescents totalement inconscients. Il avait envie d'éclater de rire et pour cause : il était bien incapable de se souvenir du but du pari. Sans doute encore un truc totalement absurde et qui avait un rapport avec Lydia sinon il ne l'aurait jamais relevé.

Il resta quelques minutes la tête penchée en direction de ses chaussures, un bras tremblant et posé sur le coffre de la voiture. Les vêtements trempés par la pluie, les cheveux plaqués sur ses joues empourprées, il ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à dix, se concentrant sur sa propre respiration. L'estomac totalement vide et à nouveau lourd, il serra les dents, cherchant vainement à convaincre son propre corps que cela ne servirait à rien de le faire vomir une nouvelle fois.

Stiles ne sentit soudainement plus aucune goutte au-dessus de la tête. Il cligna des yeux d'un air abasourdi avant de lever le visage mécaniquement vers le ciel. Il vit d'abord des doigts tenir fermement un manteau noir. Il suivit des yeux les doigts d'allures frêles jusqu'au poignet où il distingua un début de manche blanche de chemise qui disparaissait dans un polo.

Il découvrit un bras — il sourit bêtement en se rendant compte que c'était effectivement ce qui suivait d'habitude une main avec des doigts. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un torse, il baissa instinctivement la tête vers ses propres pieds. Des chaussures noires devant les siennes. Il fit la grimace avant de plisser les yeux d'un air qu'il voulait très intrigué, mais n'arriva qu'à apparaître nettement plus à l'ouest qu'avant.

Il leva doucement le visage, découvrant de longues jambes dans un pantalon noir puis un polo gris. Il haleta, sentant une nouvelle nausée lui serrer la gorge. Il ferma les yeux, déglutit avec peine avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

Et, d'un geste tremblant, il leva les yeux vers le visage de la personne tenant le manteau au-dessus de la tête pour s'abriter. Stiles écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, eut soudainement envie de s'enfuir dans la forêt en hurlant d'effroi. Il ne sut pas exactement ce qui avait été le plus dramatique et dangereux au cours de cette stupide soirée : avoir bu de l'alcool, avoir laissé sa voiture près d'un endroit où il n'était même pas certain de savoir comment y retourner, ne plus avoir de téléphone en état de marche à cause d'une bêtise d'ivrogne, avoir titubé sur le bas-côté de la route en riant pour un rien et en vomissant ses tripes jusqu'au dernier alors qu'une tempête faisait rage, s'être glissé dans une voiture et s'être blotti sur la banquette arrière pour s'y reposer.

Les jambes de Stiles étaient devenues du coton tandis que sa bouche s'était asséchée. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais son cerveau avait oublié comment articuler un seul mot. Il se contenta de garder les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et les joues rosies par le froid et la pluie tandis que ses yeux n'arrivèrent pas à se détacher du visage impassible d'Adrian Harris, son professeur de Chimie.

De toutes les soirées de l'univers, il avait fallu qu'il choisît celle qui se passait en dehors de la ville, durant une tempête prévue de longue date par la météo locale.

De tous les routes et chemins de l'univers, il avait fallu qu'il empruntât celui qu'avait choisi l'homme qui le dévisageait pendant ses heures de cours.

De toutes les voitures de l'univers, il avait fallu qu'il se glissât dans celle de son professeur de Chimie.

De toutes les vestes noires et imprégnées d'une odeur rassurante, il avait fallu qu'il fît un coussin avec celle de l'homme qui le fixait en silence, les lunettes recouvertes de gouttelettes d'eau ainsi que légèrement embuées, les cheveux mouillés et le visage fermé.

Stiles eut non seulement envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais de s'évanouir et de se réveiller dans un lit d'hôpital où son père à son chevet le pourrirait pendant des heures sur le pourquoi du comment de sa présence en dehors de la ville et de surtout, de cette histoire de fête alcoolisée.

Il préférait le visage empourpré de son père sous l'effet de la colère à celui totalement impassible et terriblement froid de l'homme en face de lui.

À tête reposée, Stiles se dira qu'après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il s'était certes glissé dans la voiture d'un parfait inconnu néanmoins, il avait mieux fallu que ce fût celle d'un « presque pas inconnu » qu'un « vrai inconnu » avec des pulsions nettement plus problématiques. L'adolescent tenterait vraiment n'importe quel discours intérieur et spirituel pour se donner un tant soit peu de courage.

Stiles esquissa un faible sourire au professeur de Chimie tandis que ce dernier impassible continua à le dévisager. L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps d'articuler un mot ou de penser ne serait-ce qu'à arborer un air désolé au-delà de la pâleur cadavérique qu'il arborait. Harris lui saisit l'épaule avec force et le traîna en direction de la portière côté passager.

Stiles manqua de perdre l'équilibre quand le professeur ouvrit avec énervement la portière, poussa l'adolescent à l'intérieur du véhicule avant de claquer à nouveau la portière d'un geste brusque. Il ne prononça aucun mot, ne changea pas d'expression et rebroussa chemin avant de prendre place côté conducteur tandis que Stiles essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Le professeur agrippa la ceinture de sécurité du fils du Shérif et la boucla avant d'en faire de même avec la sienne.

Et, alors que Stiles plissa les yeux tout en essayant de remettre ses idées en place, le manteau noir qui avait servi d'abri de fortune pendant quelques secondes lui recouvrant les genoux Adrian Harris reprit la route non sans lancer un regard glacial à l'adolescent assis à côté de lui.

Stiles sentit son estomac se contracter, non pas par une nausée quelconque, mais par une certaine appréhension mélangée par une gêne maladroite. Il aurait tellement voulu être un peu plus saoul — un peu comme tout à l'heure, juste avant de trouver la voiture noire, la Jetta — pour abuser du manque de barrières psychologiques. Discuter de tout et de rien. Demander pourquoi la voiture avait été laissée à cet endroit. Ce qu'avait fait le professeur pendant tout ce temps-là. S'excuser de s'être glissé dans le véhicule tout en appuyant sur le fait qu'il cherchait un abri et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé mieux. Il aurait voulu simplement lui suggérer de le conduire au plus proche commissariat afin de contacter son père, ou bien de le ramener près de sa propre voiture, aux abords de l'immeuble où une fête alcoolisée battait sans doute encore son plein.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Il se contenta de mâchouiller la manche de son polo rouge, fuyant le regard du professeur de Chimie.

Quelques morceaux du puzzle de cette étrange soirée commençaient à s'assembler dans un coin brumeux de son esprit. La veste noire dont il s'était servi comme coussin était un des éléments du costume du professeur de Chimie durant les heures de cours. Stiles ne savait pas exactement comment il devait réagir face à cela. Avec un peu plus d'alcool dans le sang, il aurait sans doute éclaté de rire avant d'afficher un large sourire niais. Pour l'heure, il avait envie de s'allonger dans un lit — dans un vrai lit et non pas sur la banquette arrière de la voiture d'un parfait « presque pas inconnu » et de dormir jusqu'à quatorze heures le lendemain. Il n'avait pas envie de chercher le pourquoi du comment de cette situation absurde. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un endroit totalement improbable et ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière fois.

Un silence pesant régnait dans l'habitacle quand la voiture s'engagea sur une avenue avant de freiner devant un autre arbre couché en travers de la route. Le professeur émit un son d'agacement, enclencha la marche arrière et, tandis qu'il se tourna pour se concentrer sur sa manœuvre, Stiles lui lança un regard désolé. Toujours aussi impassible, le chimiste plissa les yeux pendant quelques secondes avant d'effleurer du revers de l'index la joue glaciale et rosie par le froid du fils du Shérif. Sous ce contact inattendu, l'adolescent sursauta et fit immédiatement face à l'énorme chêne renversé qui leur barrait la route, mâchouillant sa manche de plus belle.

C'était la dernière fois que Stiles allait à une fête sans son meilleur ami Scott, sans son ami loup-garou qui aurait pu le réveiller en lui fichant soit un coup de pied aux fesses soit une bonne tarte dans la figure. Ou simplement le jeter tout habillé dans une piscine si piscine il y avait eu.

La joue soudainement brûlante à l'endroit effleuré, Stiles replia les genoux contre lui et se mit dans une position peu confortable, renfrogné dans le siège. Il ne prêta pas attention à la boue qu'il risquait de laisser sur le tissu, fixant un point au loin.

L'horloge sur le tableau de bord indiquait vingt-deux heures et dix-sept minutes. La pluie avait redoublé d'intensité plus d'une fois, les pneus avaient manqué de patiner dans un virage. L'adolescent scrutait les environs à la recherche de quelque chose comme une voiture de police à l'arrêt — même s'il appréhendait grandement la confrontation avec son père — ou peut-être un endroit où s'abriter tout simplement. Il était de moins en moins rassuré l'embranchement que venait de prendre le professeur de Chimie devait les mener vers la ville voisine. Le fils du shérif aurait voulu avoir assez de cran pour lui suggérer de contourner par une autre petite route, de passer devant le bâtiment où se déroulait la fête et de le laisser récupérer sa jeep. De cette manière, le jeune homme pourrait retrouver la jeune Lydia, la rassurer sur son état et, si le cœur lui en dit, appeler son père ou même Scott.

Cependant, l'adolescent préférait ne pas tenter le diable. Le professeur le déposera sans doute dans le plus proche commissariat — allait-il subir des tests d'alcoolémie ? L'adolescent espérait que non — ou allait tout faire pour le ramener chez lui. Chez Stiles. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester éternellement dans cette voiture sous une pluie diluvienne, n'est-ce pas ?

Stiles éternua bruyamment tandis que Harris freina à un carrefour. L'adolescent secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place avant de se tourner vers l'homme assis à côté de lui. Celui-ci se frotta les yeux d'un geste las avant de prendre conscient du regard quelque peu insistant que lui mettait l'hyperactif.

L'homme se contenta de lui soutenir le regard avant de se détendre en soupirant largement.

« Je suis congelé, murmura timidement Stiles en soufflant dans ses mains jointes pour les réchauffer. »

Esquissant un rictus presque ironique, le professeur de Chimie attrapa la veste de son costume sur la banquette arrière et l'envoya sur le visage de l'adolescent. Ce dernier, d'abord surpris puis légèrement amusé, retira le vêtement avant de le rouler en boule et de le serrer contre lui. Il enfouit son menton dans le tissu qui dégageait toujours une faible odeur d'after-shave et quand le cerveau de Stiles fit le lien entre le professeur et cette odeur, il commanda aux bras d'éloigner la veste de son visage. Son corps n'obéit pas, préférant fermer les yeux quelques secondes et se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus important comme « se réchauffer coûte que coûte ». Son esprit se demanda alors pourquoi le professeur avait préféré donner sa veste de costume à son élève tremblant de froid plutôt que d'allumer le chauffage de la voiture. Stiles n'avait pas à savoir que la Jetta avec quelques problèmes mécaniques à ce niveau tout comme Harris n'avait pas à savoir que l'adolescent préférait serrer quelque chose contre lui pour palier à ses angoisses habituelles plutôt que de recevoir un vent chaud et artificiel sur le visage pendant que la voiture s'engouffrait dans une allée puis une autre pour tenter de trouver un chemin jusqu'à un abri de fortune.

Le manteau sur les genoux et la veste serrée contre sa poitrine, Stiles cligna des yeux avant de pencher la tête en avant. À travers les grosses gouttes s'écrasant sur le pare-brise, il distingua une enseigne lumineuse au loin, sur la gauche. Soulagé quelque peu, il se tourna vers Harris qui était en train de nettoyer ses lunettes avec un pan de sa chemise. Il plissa les yeux comme s'il essayait d'ajuster sa vision quand Stiles lui tira gentiment sa manche droite pour lui attirer l'attention. L'adolescent désigna l'enseigne du doigt Harris remit ses lunettes sur le nez avant de se pencher à son tour vers l'endroit désigné : un bar.

Il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde à l'intérieur et ce n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour emmener un adolescent en perdition, surtout quand celui-ci dégageait une forte odeur d'alcool. Il était même plus que probable que le bar fût simplement fermé et que le gérant avait laissé l'enseigne allumée par réflexe. Harris n'avait aucune envie d'y mettre les pieds, préférant tenter de trouver moyen d'atteindre Beacon Hills, quitte à prendre des routes boueuses dans la forêt ou de couper à travers champs. Les grands axes ne pouvaient pas tous être bloqués par un arbre en travers de la route.

Comme toute réponse, Adrian secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite et devant l'air boudeur et les joues gonflées de l'adolescent, il murmura « Mauvaise idée » avant de reprendre la route. Stiles se renfrogna dans son siège, serrant la veste contre lui. Quand la voiture dépassa le bar, l'adolescent remarqua que l'intérieur était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il poussa un soupir résigné avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le chimiste.

Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il faisait en dehors de la ville durant une alerte météo avant de se dire qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien lui poser la même question et il n'était pas assez maître de son cerveau pour tenter de l'embrouiller avec des explications saugrenues.

Il aurait pu tomber sur n'importe qui et surtout, sur n'importe quoi. Dans un sens, l'adolescent se sentait soulagé que ce ne fût que le professeur de Chimie. De l'autre, il devait bien avouer qu'il aurait préféré que ce fût Derek ou Peter. Non, pas Peter. Il l'aurait laissé sur le bas-côté de la route tout en lui déclarant sur un ton sarcastique qu'il aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de boire autant d'alcool. Comme si Peter n'avait jamais fait de folie de ce genre durant son adolescence… ah oui, c'était certain que la lycanthropie arrangeait plutôt bien les adolescents loups-garous quand ceux-ci consommaient de l'alcool ou toute autre substance illicite. Stiles se demandait même comment les parents loups-garou géraient ce genre de problématique. Cependant, quel intérêt voyaient les louveteaux à l'alcool mis à part pour s'intégrer dans un groupe d'amis ou d'école ou de faire comme Stiles : un stupide pari ?

S'il pouvait au moins se souvenir de ce pari…

Il prit appui sur le bord de la portière avec le coude avant de caler son menton dans sa main gelée. Il observa le paysage défiler tandis que son corps lui souffla doucement qu'il avait besoin de dormir. De beaucoup dormir. Il bâilla et se frotta longuement les yeux. Il secoua vivement la tête, se donna des claques avec les deux mains. C'était une technique qu'il avait plus ou moins mise au point durant les longues heures de retenue avec Harris où l'envie de s'écrouler sur sa table et de ronfler devenait insistante et beaucoup plus forte et têtue que son instinct de survie. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder entre ce qu'il dira à son père quand il le verra et ce dont il pourra se vanter quand il croisera Scott.

Il pourra se vanter d'avoir fait sourire plus d'une fois Lydia Martin même si ce n'était pas un exploit en soi. Il pourra se vanter d'avoir titubé sur le bas-côté de la route en étant saoul, riant et trouvant tout extraordinairement fascinant sans s'être mis en danger dans un sens même si le seul danger n'avait été qu'une voiture stationnée et vide dont le propriétaire vouait un culte sans nom à la retenue pour Stiles Stilinski.

Il pourra se vanter que Harris n'avait pas cherché à lui faire la morale et avait plutôt préféré l'embarquer, même si ses intentions n'étaient pas vraiment claires. Il s'était peut-être dit que laisser le fils du Shérif sous la pluie et en plus de cela malade dû à l'alcool n'était pas une très bonne idée. Après tout, Stiles pourrait tout aussi bien déclarer que c'était le professeur qui lui avait fourni l'alcool et avec son passé plutôt compliqué à ce sujet, il n'avait pas besoin de cela. S'occuper de l'adolescent et le jeter dans le plus proche commissariat — et non pas dans la plus proche poubelle comme lui avait suggéré une partie de son esprit juste derrière les sarcasmes et à côté du centre qui gérait son calme. Une fois dans un commissariat, Stiles pourra appeler son père pour qu'il vienne le récupérer non sans lui avoir remis les idées en place au sujet du fait de sortir sous la tempête ou de ne pas donner de nouvelles.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'avait plus ou moins prévu le professeur de Chimie. Pour l'heure, il avait l'impression de tourner irrémédiablement en rond autour de Beacon Hills sans trouver une seule entrée praticable et la pluie incessante réduisant la visibilité n'aidait pas. En plus de cela, son niveau d'essence frôlait dangereusement le niveau de la réserve. La situation se présentait de la sorte : arriver à Beacon Hills dans l'heure ou tomber en panne d'essence quelque part, aux abords de la forêt. (« Pourquoi les autorités ne l'avaient pas encore rasée ou mis le feu avec tout ce qui y grouillait comme créatures surnaturelles ? » s'était dit plus d'une fois l'adolescent dont les yeux étaient clos et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.)

Harris se gara sur le bas-côté de la route, laissant son clignotant en marche. Stiles ne sortit pas de sa torpeur ni quand Adrian chercha quelques choses dans sa boîte à gants ni quand celui-ci râla sur le fait qu'il avait oublié son G.P.S chez lui. Il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche de son pantalon avant de le remettre aussitôt en place en s'apercevant qu'il ne captait pas.

Harris posa son bras sur l'accoudoir et Stiles se mit à ronfler, faisant lever les yeux au ciel au professeur. Il se pencha vers l'adolescent, lui saisit gentiment l'avant-bras qui maintenait la veste contre son cœur et le secoua pour le réveiller. Stiles grogna dans son sommeil, se dégagea comme s'il chassait une mouche envahissante.

Harris insista, mais tout ce qu'il put obtenir était des grognements désapprobateurs et l'adolescent qui lui tournait complètement le dos, les genoux pliés contre la portière.

Il appela Stiles d'abord doucement puis avec nettement moins de calme qu'à l'accoutumée. Quand il prononça son nom de famille d'une voix autoritaire, le principal intéressé se réveilla dans un sursaut avant de se mettre plus convenablement sur le siège passager, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la respiration légèrement haletante. Il tourna la tête vers le professeur et lui lança un regard rempli de reproches. Il s'étira en long et en large, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de lancer, à moitié réveillé :

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

— À votre avis ? répliqua froidement Harris. »

Stiles cligna les yeux, les plissa quelques secondes, prenant un air très concentré tandis qu'il parcourait les alentours du regard, mais ne put que constater que la pluie n'avait pas cessé, qu'il faisait toujours nuit et que non, il n'était toujours pas dans son lit douillet. Il fit la grimace, se gratta l'arcade du bout de l'annulaire avant de reprendre sur un ton plutôt timide :

« Pas assez ? »

Le professeur ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de le dévisager d'un air glacial ce qui mit très mal à l'aise Stiles :

« Beaucoup trop… ? tenta doucement l'adolescent d'une petite voix. »

Harris garda le silence et se tourna vers la route. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient par rapport à Beacon Hills ni même s'il était capable de rejoindre cette stupide ville sous cette stupide pluie avec ce stupide adolescent pâle comme un linge et qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre sur ce stupide siège.

« C'est idiot ce que je vais dire…, murmura Stiles, mais Harris le coupa net d'une voix glaciale.

— Si c'est idiot, abstenez-vous.

— Non, mais je veux dire… si tout est bloqué et que ce sera dégagé que demain matin et que tout ce que vous semblez faire est de tourner en rond en cherchant une ouverture sans vraiment être certain qu'il y en ait une — je crois que me souvenir que mon père s'était plaint plus d'une fois que la ville n'était pas assez accessible niveau axe routier et que comme maintenant, dès qu'il y a un peu de tempête et beaucoup de vent, c'est un peu la guerre pour trouver un moyen de retourner à Beacon Hills et c'est bien pour cela que les autorités demandent aux gens de ne pas sortir de la ville — heu…. Qu'est ce que je disais déjà ? »

Harris retira ses lunettes avant de se masser les tempes d'un geste las.

« Ce que je voulais dire, continua l'adolescent en parlant de plus en plus vite, c'est que je crois qu'on est plus ou moins obligés de rejoindre la ville voisine. Beacon Hills ce n'est pas possible.

— Stiles, répondit Harris d'une voix fatiguée. Qu'est ce que vous croyez que j'essaie de faire depuis vingt minutes ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je dormais. »

Adrian leva les yeux au ciel, remit ses lunettes sur le nez avant de renchérir :

« Je ne peux pas passer toute la nuit à rouler sans savoir où je vais. J'ai presque plus d'essence. Mon téléphone ne capte pas sans doute à cause de la tempête. »

Stiles réfléchit quelques instants, passa en revue toutes les possibilités que son esprit nettement moins embrumé par l'alcool — en comparaison à ce moment où il s'était glissé dans la voiture du professeur — pouvait trouver. Retourner au bâtiment où se déroulait la fête semblait la solution la plus simple sauf si entre temps, un autre arbre était tombé et bloquait maintenant le passage. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas envie de causer des ennuis à Lydia si jamais le professeur décidait de prévenir les autorités de ce rassemblement. D'un autre côté, cela permettrait à Stiles de récupérer sa voiture même s'il n'était pas certain d'être capable de conduire avec son actuelle alcoolémie. Pour l'heure, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner là-bas même s'il se faisait du souci pour la jeune fille.

« On peut peut-être marcher jusqu'à la ville ? suggéra Stiles. (Harris lui flanqua une claque derrière la nuque) AIE. Mais ça va pas, professeur ?

— Vous êtes idiot et l'idiotie, ça m'agace grandement.

— Vous avez une autre solution ? Vous avez presque plus d'essence et je n'ai aucune once d'idée où aller. On ne peut pas passer avec votre voiture donc, utilisons nos gentils pieds.

— Bien sûr. De nuit. Sous la pluie. Dans le froid. Sans aucun moyen de voir à plus d'un mètre de nous. Sans aucun moyen de nous repérer et de nous assurer que nous sommes bien en direction de la ville. _Brillante idée_ , Stilinski.

— Et votre idée c'est quoi à part faire quinze fois le tour du grand chêne par là ? lança l'adolescent en faisant un cercle de l'index devant lui.

— Me glisser dans la voiture d'un parfait inconnu de nuit. Ça, c'est une excellente idée. »

 _Et vlan_.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se contenta de faire la moue et de croiser les bras.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous sorti sachant qu'il y avait cet avis de tempête et que je suppose, le shérif, votre père, vous a formellement interdit de mettre le pied dehors ? voulut savoir Harris tout en se demandant à lui-même ce qu'il avait fait pour tomber sur cet idiot de cette manière.

— Je pourrais vous poser la même question, professeur.

— Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre.

— Bah tiens, tout pareil.

— Sauf que dans votre cas, c'est plutôt… je ne dirai pas suspect, mais plutôt intriguant.

— Suspect ? Intriguant ? Parce que quoi ? Parce que forcément je suis le fils du Shérif du comté que je me dois de me tenir à carreau ? »

Harris fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur avant de rétorquer :

« Vous êtes seul, sans vos acolytes habituels, en dehors de la ville, sous la pluie et le vent. Vous n'avez pas votre voiture. C'est plutôt curieux, non ?

— Je suis seul, certes. Scott n'est pas avec moi, car il est au travail. Il y a même de fortes chances qu'à cause de la tempête il soit retourné chez lui plus tôt que prévu. Je n'ai pas ma voiture parce que… parce que je n'ai pas à vous répondre là-dessus ! Et puis, zut, professeur, savoir pourquoi je suis dehors par ce temps ne va pas changer la situation actuelle !

— Vous avez bu de l'alcool.

—… juste un peu, mentit effrontément Stiles légèrement agacé.

— Un peu, oui. Bien sûr, répéta ironiquement Harris.

— Bon, vous voulez tout savoir ? s'emporta l'adolescent. Oui, j'ai consommé de l'alcool. Beaucoup même. Je suis sorti durant la tempête parce que je voulais me rendre à une fête organisée en dehors de la ville. Et question, action stupide, ceux qui se sont rendus à cette fête ou l'ont organisée par ce temps sont quand même assez hauts dans le classement. Je suis sorti du bâtiment complètement bourré et je n'ai pas pris ma voiture — ce qui est tout de même une action plutôt très responsable, n'est-ce pas ? — et j'ai marché le long de la route. Bon d'accord, là c'était une action complètement stupide, mais remarquez que je suis tombé sur vous par hasard et ça… bah ça… je ne sais pas si c'est stupide ou responsable néanmoins, vous remarquez que je ne me suis pas débattu ou que je n'ai pas hurlé quand vous m'avez balancé dans votre voiture.

— Autrement dit, si cela avait été un meurtrier, un psychopathe ou que sais-je encore, vous en aurez fait de même.

— Mais vous n'êtes pas un meurtrier ou un psychopathe ou que sais-je encore, n'est-ce pas, _professeur_ ? Et de toute façon, je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir ou de me débattre.

— Et donc, si cela avait été un meurtrier…

— Oh c'est pas vrai ça ! Puisque je vous dis que… oh, et puis zut. »

Stiles se cala au fond du siège et arbora l'air le plus boudeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

« Tête de mule est un euphémisme pour vous, maugréa l'adolescent. »

Il roula la veste du professeur en boule et la serra mécaniquement contre lui.

« Puis vous n'aviez pas à laisser votre voiture comme cela, sur la route avec les clefs sur le contact. Si j'avais été un voleur, hein… Mais non. Vous, vous pouvez faire n'importe quoi de stupide, c'est pas grave. Mais moi, dans un sens, j'ai suivi quelqu'un que je connaissais ce qui n'est pas stupide, vous devriez le reconnaître.

— Vous voulez qu'on parle des statistiques des meurtres où les victimes connaissaient leur assassin ? lança doucement Harris.

— …. Vous commencez… juste un tout de petit peu, à me _gonfler_ , professeur. Si je puis me permettre cette expression.

— Si c'est juste un tout petit peu. »

Stiles poussa un long soupir d'exaspération avant de déclarer d'une voix profondément agacée :

« De toute façon, c'est nul, les statistiques.

— Avec un tel argument, vous m'en direz tant, susurra le professeur, un sourire au coin.

— Au lieu de vous _foutre_ allègrement de moi, vous feriez mieux de me dire pourquoi vous m'avez quasiment forcé à monter dans votre voiture, lâcha sèchement Stiles en le faisant face, le visage tendu. »

Adrian Harris réfléchit quelques instants, cherchant ses mots. Après trente secondes qui parurent interminables pour l'adolescent, le chimiste se contenta de répliquer :

« Vous auriez voulu que je vous laisse sous la pluie en train de vomir vos entrailles ?

— Vous auriez tout aussi pu me laisser reprendre mes esprits et me laisser sur le bas-côté de la route pendant que vous partiez je ne sais pas où, non ?

— _Sous la pluie_ , Stiles ? Et si jamais il vous était arrivé quelque chose, j'aurais été le premier suspect. »

Stiles réfréna l'envie de lancer un « ce ne serait pas la première fois » avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure presque à sang.

« Très bien, monsieur Harris. On va dire que j'admire la noblesse et la gentillesse de votre geste. C'était _chou_ de votre part. »

Le principal concerné rit doucement avant d'effleurer du revers de l'index la joue pâle et terriblement froide de l'adolescent. Ce dernier se figea sous le contact et ne chercha pas à chasser cette main bien trop près de son visage.

« J'étais dans ma famille en dehors de la ville. J'ai été pris dans les embouteillages et j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de tempête. Et me voilà coincé avec un élève dans ma propre voiture, souffla Harris en ramenant son bras le long du corps. »

Stiles cligna des yeux, perplexe.

« La réponse à votre question de tout à l'heure. Pourquoi je suis aussi dehors avec cet avis de tempête. J'ai laissé ma voiture sans surveillance, car je cherchais un moyen de contourner l'arbre couché en travers de la route. La forêt est bien trop dense pour tenter de couper à travers champs.

— A pied, professeur. _À pieds_ , répéta Stiles d'une petite voix suppliante. On se rapproche le plus possible de la ville, on descend de la voiture et on marche.

— Stiles, il est hors de question de laisser ma voiture dans un endroit pareil ni de marcher de nuit de la sorte ni même sous la pluie ni même sous des arbres qui risquent de céder au-dessus de nos têtes parce que la tempête les aurait fragilisés.

— Écoutez, vous avez de grandes jambes et moi, j'ai une bonne démarche. Ça prendra pas beaucoup de temps, continua Stiles qui n'en démordait pas, les yeux pétillants et les mains jointes en parfaite posture de supplication.

— Non. »

Stiles se tourna complètement vers le professeur de Chimie, les jambes sur le côté. Il déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité par la même occasion.

« Vous voulez rentrer chez vous, pas vrai ? Eh bien moi aussi, figurez-vous ! Bon sang, marcher juste peut-être… un ou deux kilomètres. On pourrait même couper à travers champs et gagner du temps de cette manière.

— Stiles, pour la dernière fois, j'ai dit non. »

Stiles afficha un sourire espiègle avant d'arborer un air faussement implorant :

« S'il vous plaît…

— Non, fit le professeur en croisant les bras, jaugeant l'adolescent d'un œil suspect.

— Allez, je suis certain qu'on en aura pour à peine vingt minutes à courir sous la pluie.  
— Stiles, n'insistez pas.

— Bon, d'accord, on va éviter de courir. Et si on allait à une station-service faire le plein et tenter de se rapprocher le plus possible de la ville et marcher jusque là bas, hein ?

— Vous êtes vraiment têtu, Stilinski. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

— C'est juste une vilaine grosse pluie, _professeur_.

— Vous ne pouvez pas juste attendre demain matin que les employés de la voirie dégagent le chemin ? demanda Adrian avant de remonter ses lunettes du bout du majeur.

— Attendre ? Jusqu'à demain matin ? Dans votre voiture ? _Avec vous ?_ , s'étrangla Stiles.

— Puisque vous avez _tellement_ l'air d'insister pour vous promener sous la pluie, je peux vous laisser partir. Ou vous pouvez rester au sec et à l'abri. Jusqu'à _demain matin_. »

Stiles considéra la proposition, se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un geste mécanique. Il esquissa un sourire avant de se pencher vers le professeur de Chimie qui l'observa d'un air à la fois intrigué et étonné. D'un geste vif et précis, l'adolescent lui subtilisa ses lunettes, les mit sur le bout du nez avant de lui tirer la langue d'un air espiègle.

« En prenant vos lunettes, vous ne risquez pas de tenter de partir et de me laisser seul, pas vrai ? fit Stiles en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Puisque vous ne voyez rien à deux mètres. »

Harris esquissa un rictus sarcastique :

« Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est vous qui vouliez partir ? s'enquit le professeur en plissant les yeux pour tenter de pallier son problème de vision.

— C'est au cas où vous changeriez d'avis. »

Le chimiste n'insista pas, se contentant de secouer la tête et de lever les yeux au ciel. Stiles, les lunettes pendantes au bout du nez, traça quelques traits sur la buée de la vitre avant de soupirer de lassitude. Il avait très faim et un arrière-goût désagréable dans le fond de la gorge. Il avait déjà passé une nuit dans une voiture de patrouille avec son père quelque temps auparavant. Ils avaient discuté longuement de Scott, des problèmes de comportement de Stiles et deux ou trois petites choses par rapport à la sécurité de la ville. L'hyperactif avait alors abordé le sujet des accès à BeaconHills et son père avait pu qu'approuver les remarques sur le fait que la forêt englobant la ville pouvait devenir un problème. La forêt en elle-même n'était pas dangereuse du moins, Stiles s'y était toujours aventuré et même de nuit. Maintenant que son meilleur ami était un loup-garou, il craignait juste tomber sur un autre Alpha nettement moins _conciliant_ que Peter Hale.

Passer une nuit dans la voiture d'Adrian Harris ne sera pas aussi compliqué que de se cacher de Peter Hale quand ce dernier les avait coincés dans l'école durant la nuit avec Scott, Allison, Lydia et cet idiot de Jackson. Non. Ils discuteront peut-être poliment pendant quelques minutes avant de se caler chacun de son côté. Stiles avait certes envie de dormir, mais son dos réclamait un bon lit bien douillet plutôt que le dossier d'un siège dans une voiture plutôt froide.

Quand Harris coupa le moteur après avoir manœuvré pour mieux garer la Jetta sur le bas-côté de la route, Stiles se souvint soudainement du porte-clef en forme de chat roux au bout du trousseau. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce genre de chose qui collait à la personnalité du professeur de Chimie. L'adolescent haussa les épaules : un porte-clef restait un simple porte-clef. Il se gratta l'arête du nez avant d'incliner la tête sur le côté, adoptant un air plutôt songeur.

Adrian se frotta les yeux du bout des doigts, sentant la fatigue l'envahir ainsi qu'une effroyable migraine. Il fit face à Stiles, grimaçant et les yeux plissés. L'adolescent le dévisagea avant de lui tirer la langue derechef. Il frissonna et se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer.

Harris se massa le front du bout des doigts avant de demander à l'adolescent d'une voix pressante de lui rendre ses lunettes. L'hyperactif gonfla ses joues d'un air faussement boudeur avant de lui tourner le dos. Il entendit le professeur soupirer d'exaspération derrière lui tandis qu'il s'empara de la veste tombée à ses pieds pour en faire une nouvelle fois une boule parfaite et de la serrer contre lui comme un enfant le ferait avec sa peluche préférée. Il sentit des doigts glaciaux lui effleurer la tempe. Il secoua vivement la tête et avant qu'il eût le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Harris récupéra ses lunettes et les remit immédiatement à leur place. Il cala le coude sur la portière et reprit le massage de son front à l'aide de l'index et du majeur.

« Vous avez mal à la tête ? demanda doucement Stiles. »

Harris ne répondit pas, grimaçant légèrement tandis que chaque son provoqué par la pluie qui martelait la voiture semblait se répercuter dans son cerveau. Stiles frissonna à nouveau et étala la veste sur son buste comme si c'était une couverture avant de se tourner vers le professeur qui avait fermé les yeux, se massant le front d'un côté puis de l'autre.

« J'ai des antidouleurs dans la boîte à gants, murmura Adrian en ouvrant à peine un œil. »

Il désigna l'endroit d'un doigt tremblant. Le regard de Stiles passa du visage blême du professeur à l'index de ce dernier avant de comprendre en émettant un « ah ! ». La veste glissa le long de ses jambes et atterrit à ses pieds tandis qu'il se pencha pour ouvrir la boîte à gants.

Il fouilla parmi les papiers de la voiture, souleva des câbles divers dont leurs utilités lui étaient inconnues. Il sortit une petite bouteille d'eau n'ayant pas été ouverte et la passa à Harris qui la refusa en secouant vivement la tête avant de grimacer derechef sous la douleur. Stiles se permit de boire une gorgée afin de faire passer l'arrière-goût désagréable de ses dernières nausées avant de fermer la bouteille et de la caler entre ses pieds. Il trouva le tube d'antidouleur, se battit quelques secondes avec l'ouverture. Harris abattit le poing sur le bord de la portière sous l'effet de la douleur grandissante et fit sursauter Stiles qui laissa tomber le tube par la même occasion. Celui-ci rebondit sur le bord du siège avant de rouler en dessous de ce dernier. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de pousser un juron. Il retira la veste noire et la jeta sur la banquette arrière, il fit de même avec la bouteille d'eau qui atterrit derrière le siège du professeur de Chimie. Il tâta le sol près de ses pieds à la recherche du tube puis passa la main sous le siège dans une position très peu confortable.

Harris poussa un gémissement plaintif tandis que les doigts de Stiles repérèrent le tube. En forçant encore un peu sur son bras, l'adolescent encercla le haut du tube avec son majeur et son annulaire. Une fois à nouveau en sa possession, il l'ouvrit à l'aide de ses dents en pestant contre la soirée, la pluie et la stupide tempête. Harris prit le tube d'antidouleurs des mains de l'adolescent, en avala un dans la foulée avant de rendre le tout au fils du shérif qui s'empressa de le ranger dans la boîte à gants.

Stiles esquissa un sourire désolé au professeur qui donna un coup de poing sur le haut de la cuisse sous l'effet de la douleur.

« Le truc de se faire mal autre part pour ne plus souffrir à un endroit… cela ne marche pas vraiment, professeur, murmura Stiles d'une voix timide.

— Laissez-moi tranquille, Stilinski, gémit Harris entre ses dents.

— Désolé. »

L'adolescent se renfrogna dans son siège avant de tendre le bras pour éteindre les lumières du plafonnier. Harris le remercia en pensée, grimaçant à nouveau sous la douleur.

Plongé dans le noir avec seulement le bruit de la pluie et quelques gémissements plaintifs d'Adrian autour de lui, Stiles ferma les yeux avant de se tourner sur le côté. Il pouvait distinguer la silhouette du professeur et, alors que ce dernier allait frapper la portière avec le revers du poing, Stiles se rapprocha doucement. Il posa le menton sur l'épaule droite de Harris avant de lui attraper le poignet pour l'empêcher de casser quelque chose ou de se faire mal autre part pour oublier sa migraine. Harris voulut se dégager le bras, mais l'adolescent le tint fermement, son torse appuyé contre le bras encore libre du chimiste.

Stiles se surprit à regretter à cet instant de ne pas posséder la capacité de Scott à absorber la douleur des gens rien qu'en lui tenant la main. Il sourit à lui-même, lâcha doucement le poignet d'Adrian dont la respiration était haletante à cause de la douleur. Stiles lui effleura l'avant-bras du bout des doigts, passa sur les cuisses avant de toucher au bras contre lequel il était actuellement appuyé.

Stiles massa doucement le poignet de Harris avant de laisser glisser ses doigts jusqu'aux siens. Et, dans un geste presque timide, avec un sourire idiot aux lèvres, l'adolescent laissa ses doigts s'entrelacer avec ceux du chimiste. Il passa son bras gauche — qui était libre — derrière le dos du professeur au niveau des hanches et attendit. La respiration d'Adrian Harris s'apaisa petit à petit et Stiles changea la position de son visage, calant sa joue contre l'épaule du chimiste, le nez proche de la gorge de ce denier avant de fermer les yeux.

Une voiture passa avant de faire demi-tour, éclairant durant un bref instant par la même occasion l'habitacle de la Jetta. Stiles se crispa, ouvrit un œil fatigué avant de resserrer son étreinte maladroite.

Il ne sut pas exactement si c'était l'alcool qu'il avait consommé ou cette étrange proximité rassurante et chaleureuse ou tout simplement la fatigue écrasante de la soirée qui le mena dans un sommeil sans rêves. De son côté, Harris ressentit enfin les effets de l'antidouleur et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si la conversation sans queue ni tête avec l'adolescent n'était pas responsable de cette migraine plutôt violente.

Exténué, il poussa un soupir et libéra doucement ses doigts de l'emprise de ceux de Stiles. Il secoua mécaniquement la main avant de serrer et d'ouvrir le poing à plusieurs reprises pour vérifier le bon fonctionnement de ses articulations après avoir été entrelacé par celles de l'adolescent.

Il voulut se dégager de Stiles en le repoussant vers le siège passager, mais ce dernier lui agrippa machinalement la taille en grognant dans son sommeil. Excédé, Adrian agrippa le bras de l'adolescent derrière son dos et tenta une nouvelle fois de se libérer de l'hyperactif. Ce dernier resserra son étreinte, calant sa joue contre le torse du professeur, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, dormant du sommeil du juste.

« Encore juste un moment, grogna Stiles. »

Harris perdit patience, repoussa nettement plus violemment l'adolescent qui fut projeté contre la vitre côté passager. Le dos douloureux et parfaitement réveillé, il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur avant de grimacer et de se masser les reins de la main droite.

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention, non ? se plaignit l'adolescent en serrant les dents de douleur. »

Harris garda le silence avant d'allumer le plafonnier et de lancer un regard noir au fils du Shérif qui reprit une position nettement plus confortable sur son siège tout en continuant à se malaxer les lombaires.

« Si vous ne voulez pas expérimenter une nuit sous la pluie à grelotter et à vous demander pourquoi vous n'avez pas écouté votre père vous ayant formellement interdit de quitter la ville, je vous conseille de rester de votre côté. »

La voix d'Adrian fut suffisamment intimidante pour que l'adolescent opine de la tête sans même chercher à répliquer. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de faire des yeux de louveteau abandonné ce qui rendit le professeur totalement indifférent.

« Il fait froid dans votre voiture, vous savez. Je m'approche d'une source de chaleur, fit timidement Stiles avec un sourire. C'est logique.

— Vous voulez que je vous mette dans le moteur ? Question source de chaleur, ce n'est pas si mal, lança Harris d'un ton sec.

— Ce serait bête de gâcher de l'essence pour si peu. »

Comme toute réponse, Harris détourna la tête avant de passer une main moite sur son visage tiraillé de fatigue.

« Il n'y a vraiment rien aux alentours ? demanda doucement l'adolescent en se frottant les yeux du bout des doigts. Pas d'endroit où passer la nuit comme un motel ?

— S'il y avait un motel dans les parages, vous croyez que j'aurais décidé de m'arrêter sur le bas-côté de la route pour y passer la nuit ?

— Vous ne pouvez _vraiment_ pas répondre aux questions comme une personne normale, professeur ? souffla Stiles, exaspéré.

— Ou vous pouvez sortir de la voiture, tailler quelques branches, vous construire une cabane et y dormir.

— Je peux partir, vraiment ? s'étonna l'adolescent en levant un sourcil sceptique. Il y a une demi-heure tout au plus, vous disiez que ce serait stupide de partir par ce temps. Bon, d'accord, il pleut encore, mais pas aussi fort que tout à l'heure. Si je cours assez vite en ne réfléchissant pas…

— Avez-vous une once d'instinct de survie, Stilinski ? s'enquit le professeur en lui faisant face.

— C'est vous qui me mettez dehors !

— Le sarcasme, cela vous dit quelque chose ? »

Stiles jeta un œil au tableau de bord afin de consulter l'heure — sans le contact, tout était éteint et il était pratiquement sûr qu'il était plus de minuit — avant de pousser un soupir de résignation. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant d'afficher un sourire espiègle. Avant même que Harris eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Stiles s'assit sur ses genoux en amazone, les jambes posées sur le siège passager. Le professeur cligna des yeux tandis que l'adolescent se blottit contre lui et bailla en s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Il avait froid et était très fatigué. Dans cette position, lové contre le chimiste, il ne lui faudra pas beaucoup de secondes avant de s'abandonner au sommeil. Du moins, dans la théorie. En pratique, il avait oublié d'ajouter un paramètre plutôt important : Harris n'avait nullement envie de servir de coussin chauffant. Et pour ce qui était de la violation de son espace vitale, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de bien se faire comprendre au moment de sa migraine et avait laissé l'adolescent s'approcher d'un peu trop près.

« Stiles, tirez-vous de là. C'est la dernière fois que je vous mets en garde, fit-il d'une voix menaçante.

— Mais vous êtes douillet, minauda l'adolescent. Plus vite je dors, plus vite je me tais et je vous laisse tranquille. »

Harris lui saisit les poignets, mais l'adolescent se dégagea et lui agrippa fermement la taille avant de lever le visage vers le sien. Il lui décocha un regard presque suppliant tandis que le professeur le dévisagea. Stiles lui afficha un sourire timide avant de se redresser sous le regard d'abord froid puis étonné du chimiste. Quand le nez de l'adolescent effleura celui d'Adrian, celui-ci fit un mouvement de recul qui fit glousser le fils du Shérif.

L'hyperactif lui saisir les branches des lunettes et les retira doucement avant de les poser sur le tableau de bord sous le regard abasourdi de Harris qui se retrouvait comme paralysé par la soudaine absence de distance entre eux.

Stiles éteignit le plafonnier avant d'enlacer timidement le cou du professeur. Ce dernier restait figé comme si son cerveau essayait d'analyser ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les mains moites, l'estomac tiraillé dans tous les sens, Stiles amorça une approche maladroite. Son nez toucha celui de Harris qui reprit soudainement ses esprits. Il bascula la tête en arrière dans un mouvement de recul avant d'écarter le visage de l'adolescent du sien. Déçu dans une proportion dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience encore, Stiles se lova contre le professeur, la tête en dessous du menton de ce dernier.

« Bonne nuit, monsieur Harris, murmura Stiles. »

Le professeur de Chimie lui enlaça doucement la taille sans vraiment le serrer contre lui.

« Bonne nuit, Stiles. »

 


End file.
